Loveology
by shimattasan
Summary: Serena's and Darien's professional careers cross paths. The more they work together, the closer they become. Will they give in to their desires or remain stubborn and distant? Modern day, no senshi, UM love story. Rated M for OPEN-MINDED, MATURE audiences. Not your average UM story.
1. The Meeting

Summary: Serena's and Darien's professional careers cross paths. The more they work together, the closer they become. Will they give in to their desires or remain stubborn and distant? Modern day, no senshi, UM love story.

Disclaimer: Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon. I claim no ownership of it! Only of this story, which is all mine! This is my first attempt at fanfiction! Enjoy!

Author's Note: I want to thank Lady M. Harris for inspiration on this story and any more I write in the future. Her Moonlight Midnight Glory story was the first ever UM fanfic I ever read and am forever in love with it! She gave me the courage to write my stories, so thank her by reading her stories! =)

* * *

**Loveology**

Chapter 1: The Meeting

The hospital intercom system was reporting a _Code Neuro_ over the speakers. This made Darien wonder if he was going to have to stay later than he planned tonight or if it was going to be an early morning for him tomorrow. With the final sentence from his report about his last patient for the day typed, Darien logged off the computer terminal he was using at the nurse's station and stretched his arms and legs before he stood up. It had been a long day for him already and this day wasn't over yet. He still had a doctor's meeting to attend to in 20 minutes. When he stood up, all the nurses in the vicinity began to either pout or show forms of sadness. These manners displayed by the nurses were not uncommon and he found himself impartial to these acts.

Darien was the most gorgeous doctor at Florida Hospital in Orlando. The hottest doctor period, if the nurses were concerned. They even nicknamed him, Dr. McCreamy, if you get the gist... – vowing he was even more magnificent and desirable than Dr. McDreamy and Dr. McSteamy combined, from the TV show, _Grey's Anatomy_. When Darien first heard this, he couldn't help himself but put truth to the title bestowed upon him. At least, in some fashion. He swooned all the ladies with his seductive smile, bedroom eyes, alluring compliments, and tempting touches, which were just mere placements of his hands on a shoulder or arm.

Mr. Perfect was no Saint, mind you. He had his pick of the greater Orlando area and picking he did. For the most part, these lucky ladies were capturing in the bed, and the bed alone. A few would have the pleasure of being his arm candy for a charity gala or awards banquet, but none could ever steal his heart. His ideal choices were the daughters of some rich diplomat or entrepreneur. They didn't seem to make fusses of his short, occasional visits. It's what they preferred in fact. They wanted to play the field as much as he did. The nurses were never his choice – not that they didn't merit attention, but he couldn't bring himself to jeopardize his or the chosen nurse's occupation. Business and pleasure were two separate affairs.

Not to say Darien's employment was ever up for discussion. Not only was he gorgeous in the visual aspect, but he was expertly skilled in the operating room. He was masterly with his hands, but more so when a scalpel was involved. Darien ranked in the top three of the world, and ranked at the very top in the nation. Everyone wanted this ravishing and proficient neurosurgeon. Never would Florida Hospital give him up. Especially since his own mother was the president and CEO of all the 22 Florida Hospitals.

"Ahh, must you leave so soon?" a short, frizzy, red-headed nurse asked as she noticed Darien standing and collecting his charts to put back on the patient chart roto caddy.

"That, I am afraid so." Darien responded with a pouted lip to indicate he was as well saddened to be leaving his favorite nurses for the day. Which was true, these nurses were amazing and helped him tremendously with the patients in his absence. This particular group was his favorite. They always seemed to work together and never really complained about anything.

'How could you complain when Dr. Shields was your boss-of-sorts?' one nurse mentioned a while back when asked by Darien himself if the nurses had any complaints. He gave a smile and light hug to the nurse who had said this back then.

Even though Darien was sad to leave them, he was glad his shift was nearing to an end for the day. Darien loved his job, but he needed the rest. His job had been very demanding lately and he was thinking it was time to put in for vacation. Whether he would go anywhere or just stay home and relax during his vacation was a separate issue. One he would decide on when the time came.

"Don't forget to bring chocolate donuts in tomorrow for Kasha's birthday!" reminded a tall African American nurse.

"Yeah, you promised you would!" a nurse by the name of Kristen replied.

The nurses all agreed in either a head shake or "Yeah!" remark.

"I won't forget. Thanks for the reminder, Jade. Good night, ladies. See you in the morning!"

"Good night, Dr. Shields!" the nurses all replied in a dreamy unison.

Darien gave a nod to the EVS guy that was passing him in the hallway on his way to the elevator. His pocket on his crisp and bright white doctor coat began to vibrate. His cell phone just received a text:

"Guys night – Scarlett's at 11:30! =D"

It was from his best friend, Malachite. He was around Darien's age of 32, had medium-length platinum blonde hair, slate blue eyes, tanned-skin, and a body that resembled Brad Pitt's in the movie, _Troy_. When these two were together, men stared in awe and jealousy and women stared in longing and lustfulness. Together, these two always had a memorable, what-happens-here-stays-here kind of time. They brought out the best and worst in each other and they used it to their advantages every time.

Darien had just hit the elevator button that had an arrow directing 'up' when the elevator doors opened. He was putting his phone away, smiling, thinking of the night to come when he took a step to enter the elevator, not noticing at first who was standing in the elevator already. He had to stop himself so as not to bump into the ladies occupying the comfortable amount of space that an elevator typically didn't have.

One he knew, a munsell hair-colored woman who elegantly stood with specs adorning her nose, a white coat indicating her position, and a polite smile for him. The other woman he had never seen before, but wished he had. She was stunning in her peach cashmere sweater with a modest v-neck that somehow disappointed Darien. Her heather grey pencil skirt was fitting and bashfully just covering her knees. She wore nude heels that probably gave her only an inch to her height, suggesting to him that she was only 5'7". Her appearance gave him the impression that she was luxurious in wealth and style, but displayed it in a simple and reserved way. The white coat's embroidered name and position was blocked by a patient's chart that her delicate fingers were holding.

His overlook of this glauccous blue-eyed, sun-kissed tanned, blonde-haired beauty was unnoticed by her as she was studying the patient's chart, but the other woman couldn't help but notice how Darien's eyes looked over her friend with what appeared to be possessive eyes. She knew very well of Darien's reputation and his code of keeping business and pleasure separate, but somehow, she knew even Darien himself would have such adversity to not pursue her friend.

"Dr. Shields! We were just coming up to find you!" The munsell-haired woman declared.

"Ami, how are you?" Darien responded with a smile as he gave a quick glance in her direction and then turning his gaze back to her friend. The blonde had discontinued reading as she heard Ami greet someone. When she found oxford blue eyes looking into hers, she blushed slightly, smiling delightful, but maintained her gaze on him.

Ami knew Darien was more interested in her friend than anything she had to say, so she acted on her manners and introduced the two.

"Darien, this is Dr. Serena Lunaric. Serena, Dr. Darien Shields." Ami said with a mischievous smile, if that was even possible for her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Lunaric. Please, call me Darien." Darien said, almost as if purring as he graciously shook her hand.

"Yes, it certainly is an honor to finally meet you! I've heard all about you!" Serena readily replied once she knew this was the man she heard so much about. She couldn't contain her excitement for finally getting the chance to meet him. She had studied all of his journal articles and his clinic cases. Granted, she started following these after she found out she would be sharing the same hospital with him and after seeing his handsome face on a photo of him shown under his doctor ratings on the internet.

Darien gave a look of uncertainty as what she meant by the comment. Ami could only smile, knowing Serena only meant his professional achievements.

Noticing that the hand shake was lasting longer than was necessary, Ami indicated to Darien that he needed to step inside the elevator so that she could hit the button for the 12th floor.

Darien complied while asking Serena, "Serena, may I? What brings you to Florida Hospital?"

"Yes, please call me Serena! And, a patient, really..." Serena answered the last part with a soft expression, holding the chart up.

"That's what we came to find you for and talk to you about, Darien." Ami quickly added. She wasn't sure how this conversation was going to go. She was discussing with Serena on their way up to him how he might react, so she told Serena to be careful with what she said regarding the issue.

"Who is it?" Darien wondered with an inquisitive look. Most of his patients didn't require the expertise of another doctor and if they did, it was mainly from a psychologist or maybe an osteologist. None of his current patients required services from any of them.

Before answering, Serena gave a look to Ami, almost as if asking for permission to answer. Ami nodded. This did not go unnoticed to Darien. His tired face was starting to appear more like a bothered look.

"Dastian Shields." Serena practically whispered. Darien heard her soft voice mention his father's name. He swallowed hard and leaned his head back against the elevator walls, closing his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Darien." Ami spoke sympathetically. Serena was watching him with such sorrow, even though she had never even met Darien or his father before today. The elevator chimed quietly indicating that it reached their destination and the doors opened. Darien pushed off the wall and extended his arm out, activating the sensor to hold the elevator door open so the women could get out. Once they were out, Darien followed.

"When did his condition turn?" he asked as he continued to walk down the hallway towards the conference room, staring only straight ahead.

"Yesterday. Your mother informed me and asked me to see if Serena was ready to transfer here."

"Wait, so how long has she known?" Darien demanded, stopping to face Ami. Ami knew by _she_, Darien meant his mother.

"A few weeks." Is what was answered by Serena instead. Darien shot a look her way, observing her angelic look, even if it was a downcast one.

He continued to walk again. He was angry. Angry at his mother for not telling him, but angry at himself more than anything. If only he had taken a break from work to check in on his dad. No news was good news he thought. Last time he saw his dad, probably two and half weeks ago, his condition was better, he was looking healthier, his spirits were up. Surely someone would have told him if his condition was otherwise. Surely! Apparently not.

"Darien, I'm sure she had her intentions for not telling you; and I know she would have if his condition were dire." Ami informed. He listened to her words and thought about them for a minute. He would give his mother the benefit of the doubt, but he would be having a conversation with her regardless.

They reached the door to the doctor's meeting. They were a little early, so they all grabbed seats next to each other. Ami sat down towards the end of the oval table, Serena next to her, and then Darien. Serena was unsure what to say on their current conversation. Luckily, Darien broke the ice.

"Tell me what his situation is." He asked Serena, his eyes almost pleading with her. Serena wasn't sure if she should at this time. She wasn't even sure she wanted to ask if he was sure. Darien then placed his tanned hand on her small one that held the chart on the table, signifying that he was ready and wanted her to begin. She topped his hand with her other hand, smiled sympathetically at him, and moved her hands and his to open his father's chart.

"I'm sure you know about his cardiomyopathy diagnosis."

Darien nodded. Serena continued.

"Well, because of the heart tremors and double-beats of the heart, anxiety and oppression have taken place, giving great mental irritation. We are now also diagnosing him with neurocarditis. That's where we need you to come in."

Serena paused for a minute to gauge his reaction before carrying on. Darien was just nodding in understanding. He now knew Serena was a Cardiologist. From the sounds of it, she had to be pretty damn good in her profession for his mother to call her in to operate on her husband, his father.

"We are considering conservative treatment for now until we can deal with the neuro aspect." Serena said this as she indicated Darien with her hands.

"There is a need to address his first diagnosis with a pacemaker, defibrillator, LVAD, or ablation. We will know more after you see him." Serena finished.

"Okay." Was all Darien could say for now.

Doctors started walking in then so their conversation died. Serena shut the chart and turned the spine towards her so that no one else could read the patient's name. Darien thanked her with a smile.

* * *

After the meeting, Ami mentioned something about food. Darien was focusing his thoughts on his father, too engrossed to fully pay attention to what she was saying. There had been food at the meeting. The Dietary Department offered chicken cutlets with sides of rice, mashed potatoes, and fresh baked bread. None of them seemed too interested, however. When Serena spoke up, Darien seemed to hear her.

"Would you like to join us? You should eat something." Serena insisted. She didn't even know Darien, but her authoritative tone alleged otherwise.

"Hmm? Yeah, you're right. I probably should."

"Wonderful! Okay, follow me. I just heard about this new place that just opened up!" Ami cheered as she turned and began a fast-paced walk.

Serena was giddy again, following close to Ami, but kept glancing back to make sure Darien was following. Darien didn't want to act so glum, but he was disturbed with the news of his father and weary from his long day. He couldn't help but admit how vivacious Serena was and how her emotions were advanced upon him. It wasn't long before Darien found himself animated again. He would try to enjoy tonight as selfish as it seemed and deal with his father's condition in the morning. He knew as quiet as his mother had been with him, she was indeed at her husband's side at this time of night. His father was in good hands. She would absolutely notify him if something drastic happened to his father.

At the restaurant, Darien and Serena sat near each other and Ami sat on Serena's other side. Funny how Darien thought he should be in the middle between the two lovely ladies, or Ami in the middle because of her mutual affiliation to both, but Darien certainly wasn't complaining. He enjoyed the time he spent with them. He was glad he decided to join them. It was only eight o'clock. He still had enough time to join Malachite later for much needed drinks.

"Ami, how is Zoi doing?" Darien pried as he munched on some chips and salsa.

"He is doing great! Thank you so much for the offer! He loves it there!" Ami piped. Zoisite was working at Shields Financial Enterprises, Inc. thanks to Darien, who got him a job as a financial advisor.

"Don't mention it. I knew Zoi had the potential. I'm just happy I could help him fulfill it." Darien praised. Zoisite was a good fit at his company and they were lucky to have him. His first week alone, he gained at least fifty new clients and the number was still increasing. Word of mouth is an impressive marketing tool.

"That's great that you got him a job at your company, Darien!" Serena was impressed. "I didn't know that was your company! Putting the names together, it makes sense now."

"It's a family business. My father was running the company, but due to his current condition, my sister, Rei, has stepped up to fill in the position. She has me going over there a lot lately to help out." Darien was beginning to clam up again. Talk of his father had his mind going back to what he could have, should have, would have done. Ami and Serena saw this and tried to change the subject.

"So, Darien, did you get Nephrite and Lita's wedding invitation? Are you going to go?" Ami questioned.

Darien thanked the change of conversation, noting that he needed to return the favor somehow to these two sharing his company. They really knew how and when to cheer him up.

"Yes, I did. I plan on going. I'm not sure who I'm going to bring with me yet. Lita insisted that I bring a guest." Darien remembered.

"It's months away. I'm sure you will find someone by then." Ami suggested. She had a feeling that Serena would be the one he would ask.

Ami observed Serena gaping at Darien, listening closely to see if he would indicate a date, significant other, or girlfriend. Ami was no matchmaker but she needed to pair these two together. Ami got an idea.

"Hey, you know what, I just remembered that I have two tickets to the Buccaneers vs. Cowboys game next Sunday. Zoisite and I aren't big sports fans–

"How did _you_ get tickets?" Darien wondered knowing full well that neither of those two even paid attention to sports.

"What?! No way!" Serena gasped at the same time as Darien. She loved American football.

"I won them as a prize in a raffle drawing we had for the Breast Cancer Awareness Walk we participated in."

"I will buy them off of you!" Serena offered Ami. Darien looked at her perplexed.

"You like football?" Darien dumbfounded, asked Serena.

"Yes! Especially when the Cowboys are playing!" Serena proclaimed.

"You're a Cowboys fan?" Darien chuckled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact! I am! What's wrong with that?" She interrogated.

"Nothing. It's cute that you like football. I'm a Tampa Bay fan." Darien stated with a grin, watching Serena as his comment set in.

"Really? Well, you would make a deserving guest of mine at this game." Serena implied as if she had the tickets already and insinuating that he would take her up on her offer.

"No, you would be my deserving guest because Ami is selling the tickets to me and it is at my home stadium." Darien smirked.

They both looked at Ami. Ami couldn't help but smile inside and out at what was transpiring. Her little idea worked perfectly.

"I'm not selling them to either of you..." Ami clarified with a grin. "I'm giving each of you one ticket."

"No, seriously, I will pay you for them." Darien declared. He could still purchase his own tickets and would have already, had he not been so focused on his work. More ammunition for him to take a vacation.

"Yeah, Ami, I will buy my ticket from you." Serena agreed.

"Stop it! I don't want your money. Just have a good time! That's all I ask!" Ami said cheerfully.

_Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz _

Ami's cellphone began to vibrate. The caller ID revealed that it was Zoisite.

"Excuse me, it's Zoicite. I'm going to take this outside." Ami stood up.

Serena lipped a "thank you" to Ami before she walked away.

"Ami is such a sweetheart." Darien exclaimed with a smile.

"Yes she is. Tell me, how do you know, Ami?"Serena asked as she leaned forward towards Darien on her elbows, her chin in her hands.

Darien detected Serena's closeness and slid his chair closer to her before he answered. Serena blushed at his actions.

"Ami and I grew up together. We attended elementary through high school with each other. We were perfect together in all that we did - and always competing for the top spot. I guess you could say my parents used to think -or should I say hope- we would marry each other." Darien caught her reaction to his words.

Serena felt her heart ache at his statement. Her wide smile turned more into a half smile as he said that.

"But they knew we were just close friends and nothing more. She is more like a sister than anything. The deal was sealed when she married Zoisite five years ago." Darien ended with a wink.

Serena had just met Ami after she married Zoisite. They met at a physician's convention. They were both keynote speakers in their respective fields.

"Tell me about your sister." Serena was so inquisitive when it came to this charming man. Darien was thinking of how to start when Ami appeared again.

"Sorry about that. Zoisite is on his way home now, so I guess I'm going to head out." Ami didn't want to break the attraction these two pulled from one another, but she didn't want to be a third wheel either. She would hopefully say her goodbyes and let the two of them continue.

Serena snapped out of her daze once she heard Ami speaking. Darien pulled his eyes away from Serena so he could direct his attention to Ami.

"Thank you for dragging me to dinner, Ami. I had a good time. Thank you for the tickets as well." Darien thanked her as he stood to give Ami a hug. Serena followed in hug for Ami.

"Thank you. It was very sweet of you." Serena chimed in.

"It's nothing! Thank you both for coming! We should do this again." Ami suggested as she pulled money out of her wallet.

"Oh, no you don't! Dinner is on me tonight!" Darien demanded and made her put her money back in her wallet.

"But I invited you–" Ami remarked.

"App, bapp, bapp!" Darien muttered. "Nonsense. Ami, should I walk you out?"

"No, that isn't necessary. Thank you though, for offering and for dinner. Have a good night you two!" Ami waved as she walked out.

Serena was still standing, waving after her. "I should probably go too." Serena said reluctantly with a frown, grabbing her purse. Darien frowned as well but simply nodded in understanding.

"Here, I can help with dinner." Serena offered with her money.

Darien shook his head. "No. I got it. Really. Thanks though." Darien threw the total amount of the bill down plus a 20% tip. He took a final sip of his drink and motioned for Serena to head out the door.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Serena thanked him as they walked outside.

"It was my pleasure. Hey, I'm sorry about how I acted earlier in regards to my father. It's taking a toll on my family."

Serena couldn't help but be bold and embrace him to provide some sort of comfort. He seemed so depressed earlier when they were discussing his father. They must be close, she gathered.

"Darien, I understand. Please don't apologize for anything. You're doing your best. Don't put yourself down. Everything is going to be alright, I promise." She whispered in his ear. Darien held her tight, appreciating her support and found himself convinced on her words about his father.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear. Her scent was wild Spring flowers in full bloom. He pulled his head away from her ear, tempted to place a kiss on her cheek, but thought otherwise. He stared at her for a good minute before he asked, "Will I see you tomorrow at work?"

"No, not tomorrow. I have to finish unpacking and settling in."

"Where are you staying?" The question just popped out of his mouth. He didn't mean to sound as if he would stalk her. Serena didn't seem to think that anyway.

"In Ormond Beach."

"You're staying an hour away?"

"Yes, I have a house there. Though, I will probably have to find a place to rent out here. I need something that's closer to this hospital."

"I would suggest that. Trust me, that drive after a long day or long night and early again in the morning is not a fun one. I will help you find something. Remind me when I see you next to give you my realtor's card."

"I'd appreciate that. Thanks. If you need anything, just call me." Serena indicated the _needing anything_ was pertaining to his father. She produced her business card. On the back of the card she wrote down her personal cellphone number. She held it up for him to grab from her. He gladly accepted it with a cocky grin. Serena smiled brightly back at him as she turned and waved, heading towards her truck.

"Thanks again. Be careful driving home!" He hollered after her, watching her get into her 2012 Tahoe and drive off.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please follow so you can be notified when Chapter 2 is uploaded! =)

-shimattasan

09.13.12

PS – I like the Japanese names for some, so I will use them instead of the American versions. I prefer the shitennou and senshi pairings.

PSS – I know not all the locations and names of places are accurate, but it fits the need of the story, so please bare with me!


	2. The Club

_Summary_: Serena's and Darien's professional careers cross paths. The more they work together, the closer they become. Will they give in to their desires or remain stubborn and distant? Modern day, no senshi, UM love story.

_Disclaimer_: Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon. I claim no ownership of it! Only of this story, which is all mine! This is my first attempt at fanfiction! Enjoy!

_Author's Note_: **This Chapter is Rated M for Mature!** Please read at your own risk!

Thank you to all the fans of this story who are following, have reviewed, sent messages, and made a favorite! I really appreciate it all and look forward to many, many more chapters for this story!

Enjoy! =)

* * *

**Loveology**

Chapter 2: The Club

Upon reaching his luxurious lakefront estate, Darien walked in through his entry way from his garage, hung his keys on the key holder, slipped his shoes off, and sorted through his mail that he grabbed on his way inside. His two dogs were waiting for him when he arrived. One, a black male, Labrador-mix (unknown mix to him because he adopted this now 8 year old doggy from the local Humane Society when the pup was only six weeks old) and the other, a female, tri-colored Beagle who he adopted from an old friend who decided to move abroad and didn't think it a good idea to take the enthusiastic puppy with him. Darien loved his dogs and considered them his children. He was the handsome man you would see shirtless, Ipod in his ears, running with his dogs in the neighborhood. He dropped his mail half-hazardously on his granite counter as he turned his attention to his pups.

"Hi, Mischief and Lulu! I missed you!" he greeted in his best baby impression, using each hand to scratch behind each dog's ear. Their tails wagged erratically in happiness. He kissed each dog on the top of their heads and headed towards his bedroom. He undressed quickly, discarding his clothing into their respective hampers, and jumped in the shower.

His massaging shower unit enclosure was just what he needed to start his night. He felt himself relax and enjoy the strong water pressure and the 110 degree temperature. He quickly washed up, rinsed, and dried off. He ran his fingers through his hair, opting for a natural air-dry look. He Crested his teeth, applied some Degree, and sprayed a little Bond No. 9 New York Amber cologne down his sinew chest. With a smirk to the Darien in the mirror for his passing approval, he headed towards his walk-in closet. With an impromptu gesture, he chose a casual black Armani dress shirt, charcoal grey Armani jeans, and a pair of black Prada sneakers. He was ready for Scarlett's.

* * *

Scarlett's Cabaret was the premiere adult entertainment venue. It featured the hottest, most sensual entertainers in the area. It offered hours of enticing activities and highly provocative and friction-filled dances. It was Darien and Malachite's favorite spot. To top it off, it was owned by their best friend, Andrew Hallandale. They practically had their run of the place. Everyone at Scarlett's knew who they were. They were desired by all and envied by many.

Walking in to Scarlett's, Darien felt a familiar gratifying sensation from the vibration of the music, the smell of fornication, and the erotic eye candy displayed deliberately for his viewing pleasure. The bouncers had lead him to the front of the line, letting him waltz right in. There was no need to tip the bouncers, but Darien always did. It was his 'payment' for allowing whatever he wished to happen, to do so without any interference. He headed straight for their private sky box room on the second floor that overlooked the entire club. Darien knew he was sure to find Malachite there.

On his way, a handful of women tried to sway him their way or lead him behind close doors. He pulled gently away from each of them, gazing over them with hungry eyes, biting on his lower lip, and strutting away. He was a tease. It had left them wanting to chase after him. He could care less if they followed him or not. He would probably not give in to any of them. He already had his favorites and they were probably waiting for him with Malachite.

Malachite was indeed where Darien thought he would be. He was seated on his side of the long, red-colored curved couch which was to the right of Darien's side. Malachite sat next to a striking strawberry-blonde wearing a multicolored confetti bikini to his right, a curvy butterscotch-blonde wearing a netted white dress with a silver bikini under it to his left, and Andrew on the other side of her. Both men were casually listening to a story between the two blondes when Darien approached them with a swagger, eliciting his presence and commencement of the party. Malachite threw his hand up to take in Darien's hand and pull each other into a half embrace, for their traditional way of greeting.

"D, we've been waiting for you. Cinnamon and Desiree have been very bad..." He titillatingly suggested, taking a swig of what Darien presumed to be whiskey.

Darien just looked at each of the young ladies and gave a devilish grin. He wasn't in the mood for blondes. There was only one blonde that he wanted and she was untouchable at the moment. He then greeted Andrew the same way he did Malachite.

"What's up, doc?" Andrew bellowed with a chuckle. It had been almost a month since he last saw his good-looking, obsidian-haired buddy.

"Hey, 'Drew. How've you been?" Darien asked as he sat, pouring himself a glass of his favorite Jamaican Appleton Estate 21 year rum.

"I've been pretty damn good, actually! Business has been crazy with traffic and the money that's coming in, is just plain ridiculous! We are thinking of expanding!" Andrew couldn't contain his excitement. "We are thinking of taking out another loan and investing it on an added third floor to this place. We would make it similar to the first floor with a stage and about eight private rooms... But we can discuss all of this at your office. I don't want to mix my business with your pleasure." He said this as he signaled for the nearest cocktail waitress to head their way. "I'll stop by on Thursday before I head in to work." Andrew was wearing an ear piece in his ear to communicate with the bouncers. One bouncer started to notify him of a patron who was getting a little agitated with one of the girls.

"That's impressive. I've noticed more girls–_new_ girls." Darien observed as he eyed a redhead directed his way, swaying her hips more than was necessary to accentuate her voluptuousness.

Malachite was listening to the men, but he found his fixation glued to the inner thigh of the strawberry-blonde that he was caressing.

"But make it Friday. I'm not in the office on Thursday and I'd rather not have Rei deal with _this_ loan."

Darien uttered as he allowed the redhead to straddle his lap.

"Understood, doc. Hey, listen, I have something to take care of. I'll come back later to make sure my girls are still in one piece..." Andrew said in a snickering laugh, getting up and walking out of the room.

Malachite and Darien let out a few chuckles, but stayed focused on their ecdysiasts.

Malachite was multitasking with his two attire-removal-specialists, allowing each girl to have her own side of him. Too bad he didn't have two of _everything_... He alluded the strawberry-blonde to be 'Cinnamon' when he asked, "Cinnamon, my dear, what do you suppose would happen if I were to pull this string here?" Malachite was indicating the string on the side of her confetti bottoms.

"I guess you will just have to pull it to find out." Cinnamon answered with a naughty purr. His attention was quickly drawn to Desiree who was now slowly licking and sucking on his finger, with a teasing motion. He growled a moan.

"Uh, D, I'm gonna have to catch up with you some other time. The girls and I need to release some pent up energy..." Malachite carelessly said this, whether Darien heard or not, he certainly did not care. He knew Darien would understand. The blondes led Malachite to an adjourning room that was known as his private, personal consummation relations room.

The redhead who was gyrating Darien's lap from her straddled position, started to twirl her tongue in circles just under Darien's earlobe. This simple act on his neck was slowly increasing his libido.

"Ooh, is that what you like?" This redhead asked as she felt an erection start to form. Darien just let out a loud exhale. He wasn't so much as paying attention to this woman, but when her tongue found his soft spot, it was hard to ignore. He kept running different scenarios through his mind of how it would be if it were a certain blonde doing this to him instead. Darien could only imagine that it would not be as uneventful as this was going.

"Replacing me already, I see?" A familiar voice sounded in his ears. Darien looked in the direction the voice came from. His sight landed on his favorite brazen brunette.

"Never, my love." Darien replied as he sat up a bit, pushing the redhead off of him some. He was elated to see this woman. He was missing her.

The redhead huffed from annoyance at this woman's presence. "Starry, I thought you left." The redhead roused. She was disappointed that Starry was here. She knew Starry was Darien's favorite and that when she was here, she took all of Darien's attention. It was on rare occasions when she wasn't here that Darien would resort to others for pleasure. Starry had announced that she was leaving, moving away. It made some sad and upset, but those who had their sights on Darien, they were thrilled.

"Sorry to disappoint, Red, but _my_ doctor needs me." Starry retorted, her head cocked.

With a few more huffs and puffs, 'Red,' as Starry nick-named her, was stomping away, out of the room. 'Red' knew she wasn't going to get her way this time, but Starry wouldn't be staying for much longer and then she would make sure to be Darien's favorite.

Darien stood up to take his favorite in his arms. She happily accepted his tight hold of her.

"Natasha, I thought you were leaving?" Darien asked her, by her real name, which no one else, except Malachite and Andrew, knew.

"I was–am still leaving. I just decided to stay a few extra days to say goodbye to you. I didn't get the chance to see you last time and I didn't want to leave without seeing you." Natasha sounded as if she had a lump in her throat. Darien noticed.

"My sweet, Natasha. What am I going to do without you?"

"Hopefully not Red!" She said with utter disdain.

Darien laughed out loud. "Don't worry, that's not going to happen."

"Good. Now, who should I get to replace me?" Natasha was thinking out loud as she tried to narrow down a list of girls really quickly.

"There is no need to think about it. I probably won't be coming around here much anymore anyway."

"Aww, are you really that upset about my departure? I could fly back to see you whenever you _need_ me to..." She proposed, sliding her arms around his neck, placing a tiny kiss on his lips while pressing her curvaceous figure against his arousing hard body.

"Hmm, that's a very tempting offer..." he looked at her, considering what Malachite had said one day on how much his Natasha looked like Kim Kardashian, only with an Eva Mendez face.

"But, I'm going to have to say 'no' to that as well." He sadly revealed.

Natasha didn't think of it as a rejection. What her and Darien had was a "friends with benefits" relationship. They would see each other outside of the club for hangouts, get-togethers, dinner, and of course, intimate affairs. Neither ever developed more than 'friendship' feelings for the other. In fact, Natasha had met someone who she was starting to fall for and that's why she was moving. She was only at Scarlett's to pay for school, that she was attending near by. She had met this guy at school. Both finished their semesters and graduated last month with Bachelor's degrees. He lived in New Jersey and having no other ties here, they decided it would be best for her to move up there to be with him and bring their relationship to the next level.

She would just miss her rendezvous with Darien. Never had she met anyone who was capable of giving her climactic orgasms so quickly and as intense as he did. That's why she had to say goodbye one last time. If she were going to start a life with her college sweetheart, she would have to get her cravings for Darien out of her system. It would be hard, but at least she could have Darien one more time before that life of fidelity started. It was almost the same for Darien. Between Natasha and one other woman from years ago, they were the only two who could make him cum.

"Really? Hmm..." Natasha picked up on what was going on. "So, who is the lucky lady who has captured your attention and soon, I'm sure, if you're not careful, your heart?" She determined with a small amount of envy.

He knew he couldn't put anything past her. She could almost read him like a book. Her last words weighed on him.

"Her name is Serena and I can't seem to get her out of my head." Darien sighed heavily.

"Sounds serious. Tell me about her." Natasha sat down, pulling him to sit next to her. She was wearing a black lace, off the shoulder dress that was mid-thigh length. She pulled her legs over Darien's lap, waiting for him to begin.

"I don't want to talk anymore. My sexual frustration is getting the better of me."

Not concerned with the openness of the room, if anyone were to walk in, Darien impatient from thinking of Serena all night, reached out to kiss Natasha passionately. He brought his left hand to her right leg, inching his fingers delicately up her thighs. He reached her moist mound, slid her panties to one side, and began to slowly rub her clitoris. This had Natasha cry out a moan. Darien smiled in his kiss as he enjoyed the pleasure he brought to her. His right hand brought down the lace fabric that concealed her breasts, and encased itself around her left breast, making sure to entice her hardened nipple with his fingertips. His tongue vacated her mouth and traveled to her left breast for the briefest of encounters, to tantalize her senses to no extent, and then back to her whimpering lips. He could already feel the wetness forming at his fingers so he dove in. At first with one finger, and then two, three...

Natasha wanted to hold off an orgasm so soon, so she elected to be the pleaser. She kissed him possessively and pushed him back further into the couch. She propped herself on her knees, hunched over his almost lying body, fondling with his zipper to unzip his jeans. She could feel his throbbing member below her touch and watched how her soft brushes of her fingers over his erection arched his body involuntary to her. She grabbed a hold of him and quickly inserted him inside her awaiting mouth. He groaned in pleasure and what she could do to him. She held the base of his shaft and devoured as much of him as she could, going in and out, up and down. The deep-throat that she could handle with such ease is what brought him to the edge every time. He had to stop her before he would release himself.

He brought her head to his, kissing her fiercely before he expertly straddled her across him and positioned her right above him so he could penetrate her with precision. They both moaned in unison as they felt the enrapturing bliss of their joining. She arched her body and heaving chest towards him, which he gladly accepted into his expecting hands and anticipating mouth, while she deliberately provoked him with a slow and steady grind. He swiftly quickened their pace, knowing full well how and when to send her to the brink of ecstasy. When she could no longer control the intensity, she surrendered to her climacteric release. Darien allowed the pace to slow gradually so she could relish in her current state of euphoria.

Natasha slowly slid off of him and turned so she was holding onto the back of the couch, on her knees. Darien stood behind her, grabbing her hair and pulling gently to turn her head so that she could face his for another riveting kiss. He entered her from behind, doggy style, grabbing her butt and smacking her cheeks, watching as they jiggled. He thrust faster and harder into her, holding onto her hips with near bruising strength. Natasha's finger nails were digging into the plush couch's fabric from the excessive pounding. Panting out moans as she had never felt Darien so lustful with such strong sexual desires, she was trembling with the intensity and near reaching her climax again. Right as she succumbed to her second orgasm, Darien pulled out and released himself on her lower back.

After a few minutes of panting and heavy breathing, resting from the physical demand their bodies just endured, and the tumultuous assault on their senses, the two felt as though their bodies were finally adjusting to normalcy.

Pulling her dress back up and sliding her panties back on, that somehow came off in all the excitement, Natasha stated, "This Serena is going to be the end of you! If you acted that way with me and you were just _thinking_ about her, I can't even imagine what the two of you will go through when you're together! Goodness gracious!"

"I know, right! There's just something about her. I've never had a woman consume my mind as much as she does. I've only known her for a day. Not even a day! A night, basically! I don't know what I'm going to do, Natasha." Darien ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"It'll be fine! If that's all you have to worry about, consider yourself lucky!" Natasha comforted with a genuine smile and cuddle to his left arm.

Darien didn't want to bring up the subject matter of his father, so he left her words to himself. "Thanks, love. I'm going to miss you."

"I will miss you too. I want an invite to the wedding!" Natasha said with a laugh, as she regarded his expression to her comment. He looked at her from his gaze that was focused on the ceiling, and gave a laughing smile.

They would just soak up and enjoy each others company for the remainder of the time that the club was open. It would be a while before these two would see each other again, but they would reminisced of happy times and just be thankful to each other for being there when the other needed them.

* * *

Hope it was worth the wait! Don't forget to follow the story so you can be notified when Chapter 3 is uploaded! Thanks for reading!

-shimattasan

09.17.12


	3. The Past

_Summary_: Serena's and Darien's professional careers cross paths. The more they work together, the closer they become. Will they give in to their desires or remain stubborn and distant? Modern day, no senshi, UM love story.

_Disclaimer_: Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon. I claim no ownership of it! Only of this story, which is all mine! This is my first attempt at fanfiction! Enjoy!

_Author's Note_: This is mainly about Serena and a little background information on her. This story will have some drama, so think of it like a mini soap opera! I promise there will be more Darien & Serena chapters coming up! Please be patient with me!

As always, thank you to all the fans of this story who are following, have reviewed, sent messages, and made a favorite! I really appreciate it all and look forward to many, many more chapters for this story!

Enjoy! =)

_PS_ - Anyone else excited about a new Sailor Moon anime to be released in 2013? [Info here: 2012/07/new-sailor-moon-anime-to-be-released-in-2013/] - If URLs don't show - message me for them!  
Make sure to stay informed by visiting Moon Chase on a daily basis for all things Sailor Moon! [ /]

* * *

**Loveology**

Chapter 3: The Past

Ormond Beach, especially by the sea, was beautiful. It was a quiet, family-friendly city with lots of daily activities anyone could partake in. It was a small town, but not so small as to not have a Super Wal-mart. Those went up wherever there was money. And Ormond By the Sea was a wealthy city, more so in certain, private areas, one in which Serena resided in. Serena had loved growing up there. She went to safe, high-grade schools, was very studious and therefore excelled in her academics, and had boundless amounts of friendships. Overall, she had a fun and loving childhood and in her free time, she practically lived at the beach.

On the beach too– her house was located right on the sand dunes. It was a flowery landscaped, Neo-eclectic style home with five bedrooms and three and a half baths. A chalky, foliage porch encircled the entire house. There was a large and spacious balcony herb and vegetable garden on the second story. With a retractable pergola canopy, it was the perfect spot for a waterfront outdoor dinning experience and where many times Serena and her family had enjoyed their meals.

To the right side of the house was a grand Japanese-inspired botanical garden. In the center was a waterfall, cascading through Japanese maple trees and moss into a tranquil koi fish pond. It was surrounded with well trimmed bushes and manicured shrubs with beautiful and in full bloom, exotic flowers. It was a visual of colors galore.

At the left side of the house started the beginning of a massive rock star styled pool with a centered rock island, flowing with waterfalls, that was encased by a high, long, and curvy slide. The bottom of the pool was decorated with nautical themed decals and gave a unique oceanic scene. It was ended at the back of the house and was all connected with veranda decking that lead a straight path to the beach.

It was days like today, rainy ones, where Serena would sit on her window seat at the large bay windows that overlooked the ocean and just stare out into the waves and wonder, fascinated by the power of the water and by ways to harness it. She tried too, by surfing, boating, fishing, etc. She loved being near the water or more so, in the water. There was absolutely no way she could ever live far away from the beach.

She was a tom boy at heart, but everyone's first visual examination of her attractiveness thought her to be a highly pampered and spoiled brat. When they were given their first impression of her charisma and disposition, they were pleasantly surprised by their original judgment and immediately fancied her. Girls wanted to hate her for her grace and glamor, but she gave them no reason. They couldn't do anything but lover her. Guys loved how she was educated with outdoor activities and sports, all the while being esthetically pleasing to the eye.

"Is this the last box? I'm exhausted!" An almost twin to Serena whined.

She was a golden blonde with honey highlights who had similar features of facial structure, height, and physique. Other than hair and eye color, which was more of a forget-me-not blue, they were nearly identical.

Serena gave her an annoyed look. "Yes, Mina, it's the last one. I'm not sure why you're complaining. You've only carried in two boxes – two boxes that weren't even heavy!" She gritted through her teeth. Serena had carried in six to her two.

'_Why was it I had so many boxes anyway?_' Serena thought.

Serena had left this house about a year ago to travel with their parents, leaving Mina, her sister, the house to herself. Their parents were concierge physicians, flying anywhere a patient requested, but staying no where in particular. This is what caused Serena to have so many boxes of personal items. She experimented with the "boutique medicine," but found out that it wasn't really her calling. She announced to Florida Hospital Ormond, where she had been currently contracted, that she would be returning home, but as soon as she announced her return, Ami had contacted her about a relocation to Florida Hospital Orlando as per Dr. Castalla Shields. Serena couldn't refuse the offer.

"But I ran further than you did earlier and my feet hurt from walking up those stairs!" Mina pouted.

She had a point. Earlier they went jogging in their neighborhood, hence the outfits they were wearing. Mina was wearing a lime green, Victoria's Secret Showtime sports bra with black correlating Showtime crops. Serena was matching to Mina, but with a hot pink sports bra. Both had their hair done up in high buns that sat on top of their heads.

They ran a good six miles before Serena's phone started vibrating like crazy, indicating that she was receiving alerts and notifications in various forms of texts, e-mails, messages, etc. She had the need to respond, so she slowed her paced and eventually stopped, leaving Mina to continue. Mina then came back around to Serena, nudging her to cease her "working" and continue jogging. It was a short time later when it started to downpour.

"Typical Florida weather." Mina stated with frustration. "How is it that there could be no clouds in the sky, bright and sunny, and then all of a sudden, torrential rain for only five minutes? I just don't understand."

"Just be thankful there's no thunder or lightening! I think I see a rainbow though!" Serena amused.

"Two of them! See, one over there too!" Mina added with gleam, pointing in the direction of the second one.

It was after the rain when Serena thought it was time to unload and unpack her things.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Why don't we go out and get something to eat? We can go to your favorite place – Mai Tais!" Mina hinted, clapping her hands.

"That's your favorite place." Serena countered, wiping her forehead of the sweat from her fit with her boxes.

"You like it too!" Mina counteracted. "Besides, I think David is working tonight and you know what that means...!"

"It's Wednesday, so I'm sure he is working. Aww, Mina, why do you have to tease the guy by leading him on? You know he would do anything you ask in a heartbeat. You shouldn't take advantage of the poor guy." Serena advised with little effort.

"Oh, please! He knows exactly where I stand on the matter. I cannot help it if the man thrives at my presence and hangs on my every word!" Mina explained with poise.

With a sigh, "Oh, alright. But not like this." Serena said as she indicated her apparel.

"Of course not! I'm going to get in the shower." Mina announced as she walked towards her room, undoing her hair bun.

Serena's attention immediately went right back to her phone. She wanted to finish putting events into her calendar and check to see if she had replies from her messages. One was from Mrs. Shields, asking her to be prompt in the morning at the hospital to check in on Mr. Shields. She was afraid his condition was worsening. Serena felt compassion towards this man she hardly knew. She wanted to make sure she did everything she could to aide in his current medical condition. Her thoughts then turned to a distinct, obsidian-haired, magnificent and gorgeous individual who showed his tenderheartedness towards his father and how her heart ached at his expressions. How could a man she only met a day ago peak her interest so much? It was as if she knew him her whole life, she was absolutely comfortable with him. She shook her thoughts away from the hold he had on her senses and wondered about this compelling enigma.

* * *

It was seven o'clock by the time they finally made it to the restaurant/bar. The hostess greeted them immediately by name, knowing them pretty well as they were considered "regulars" there.

"Your usual table?" The cute and petite, ebony-skinned hostess asked as she lead them to the vicinity of their expected table.

"Yes, please." Serena answered sheepishly. She felt a little awkward or embarrassed, she wondered which, by how much they frequented the place.

It was early enough still that the "good seats" were still available. An hour later and this placed would be packed with people for the "Rumble," a contest for the local, hottest bands competing for a cash prize.

"Would you like me to leave the menus, just in case?" Anne, as it read on her name tag, the hostess asked politely as a courtesy, rather than insinuate more of their habitual habits.

"Yes, actually. I need to break out of my routine and order something new, different, unexpected." Serena vowed with boldness.

"Feeling frisky, are we?" Mina let out with a tease and sly smile. Serena only returned with a smile and lifting of her golden eyebrows for dramatic effect.

"Alright, your server, Nicolette, I believe, will be taking care of you and should be here shortly. Enjoy!" With a smile, the hostess turned on her heels and headed back to her podium at the front of the restaurant.

Mina and Serena ordered one alcoholic drink each and as Serena so tenaciously stated, ordered an unexpected meal of chicken satay skewers instead of her usual chicken caesar wrap. It wasn't a stretch, but it was different. Once their meal arrived, Mina finally located David. He was busy directing the different bands on where to set up and hang out until it was their turn to play. It was pretty crowded for a Wednesday night, undoubtedly due to the contest.

The seats they were seated at were weather-resistant plush cushions on dark wicker benches. They were fenced by a short concrete wall that allowed them to look over to the bandshell, where concerts and events were held throughout the year. Past the bandshell, was the beach. They would only need to walk across the courtyard of the bandshell, walk down the steps and be on the beach. They could also see the beach from where they were sitting, but at this time in the night, it was pitch black over the beach and all that could be heard were the waves of the ocean. There was no moon tonight to light up the oceanic view.

Just as they were finishing dinner and Nicolette had taken their plates away, David came up and sat down next to Mina.

"Hey, ladies! How are y'all this evening?" He asked, looking Mina up and down, as much as he could. Mina allowed it and gave him a seductive smile. Serena only shook her head.

"Hello, David. _WE_ are doing just fine. How are you?" Serena emphasized, trying to get David to stop undressing Mina with his eyes and for Mina to stop teasing the poor man.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Same shit, different day." David responded casually, finally directing his gaze towards Serena.

"How are the bands today?" Mina asked with actual interest.

"Not too bad, but the best bands have yet to play." He smiled earnestly, proud of the choices he and his service manager selected for the contest. "One of the bands is starting to hit it big. They've been asked to play for a couple big cities, but agreed to play here tonight as somewhat of a tribute to their home town and for the fans who helped in their success. They will be the last band to play. Y'all should definitely stick around for them!"

"Oooh, sounds exciting! What do you think, Serena? Are you game?" Mina was pleading with her eyes.

Serena was thinking about how she had to be in Orlando bright and early. She wasn't planning on making this a long and late night. Of course Mina was a big girl and could stay out late and do as she so pleased, but they each looked out for one another and preferred to be either out together or home together.

"We will see how the night goes." Serena answered honestly. She sounded like their mother, being authoritative. She hated that. _'What an old lady I am turning out to be...'_ Serena thought dryly.

"Good enough for me!" Mina beamed, looking back to David.

He smiled. "Hey, did y'all want something more to drink?" Observing the low liquid volume in their glasses, he pointed to each one, waiting for their answers.

"Sure!" Mina quickly answered.

Again, Serena was thinking about the long drive in the morning and the hour she would need to wake in order to dress and ready herself for work. _'Screw it, I don't want to be an old woman!'_ She talked herself into having another drink.

"Yes, I will have another one! Thank you for asking!"

"Alrighty then, I will get Nicolette on that for ya." He was looking for her in the sea of heads.

As if she heard him, she was promptly at their table. "Another round?" Nicolette asked with a smile.

"Hmm, I would like a Shark Attack this time." Serena supplied.

"What's that?" Mina inquired.

"It's our version of a Bloody Mary. It's really good and comes with a delicious garnish for a wonderful visual appeal and superb flavor." Nicolette sold the the idea to Mina as well.

"I'll have the same."

"I will be right back with your drinks!"

"The name is interesting! I see why you would call it a 'Shark Attack' with the hint from the name 'Bloody Mary!'" Mina was easily entertained.

"I like the name, too." Serena agreed.

David gave a small laugh. "I need to check in with the bands about to play, but I will try to come back around and see y'all." He smiled at Serena and then at Mina. His flirting with her was relentless.

"Okay, we will be here." Mina chirped.

"Thanks again, David, for the drinks!" Serena said with gratitude.

"Yes, thank you!" Mina added. David waved a hand in their direction and he walked away.

Serena followed David with her gaze and stopped when her eyes landed on a figure who passed by David. She hadn't seen him in years!

"Oh my god, Mina, I think I see Bryson!"

"Get the hell out!? Bryson Adessi!? Where, where?" They only knew of one 'Bryson.' Mina leaned in closer to Serena rather than turn her head and start to look so they weren't caught gawking.

"He is heading this way!" Serena saw him walking in their direction, but they hadn't made eye contact. Their table was at the end of the isle, there would be no way that he wouldn't see them.

"Oh my god, oh my god! What are you going to do?" Mina probed with extreme interest.

"Not avoid him – he would see me for sure if I were to jump up and hide somewhere!" Serena almost said with a panic. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, she was thrilled to see him! It had just been so long that she didn't quite know how to act. Would he see her and pretend that he didn't even know her? Would he recognize her? Would he just say 'Hi' and keep walking? She didn't want to be the one to initiate anything. Luckily they hadn't made eye contact yet so she would pretend to be in a deep conversation with Mina and if he made a gesture, she would go from there. Either way, she just thought every scenario that played in her head was an awkward one.

Nicolette had made it back to them with their drinks and was semi-blocking his view of them. They thanked her for their drinks, but was still enamored with Bryson to pay her much attention. She was familiar with it and didn't mind and headed to her next table. He had been stopped by a couple of guys standing a few tables in front of them. This gave Mina the perfect time to check and see if she thought it was him.

"Yep, that looks like Bryson. Only he is much cuter. Look at those muscles! He got bigger, Serena!"

Serena couldn't help but look at him. Mina was right, he was a sight! Not that he hadn't been before, but apparently he had been working out more and it was showing in his well-defined and chiseled musculature physique. He was gloriously fit and in great shape. That smile... Serena remembered that.

"Wow..." Was all that Serena could say. She had missed him. The kind of miss you have for someone you haven't seen in a very long time and when you do, it's a pleasant surprise. It's a miss that has been so long that you almost forget why or if you are even mad at the person.

Their parting was a little uneasy and a little hurtful. They were high school sweethearts and thought they were madly in love with each other back then. Thirteen years ago when she was sixteen, she lost her virginity to him. He was nine months older than her. She would always say how she thought she was conceived the day he was born – that they were made for each other. _'How silly of me to ever think such a thought.'_ She teased herself as she reminisced.

Their relationship turned into a long distance one when he turned eighteen. Not only did he move to another state for his mother so that she could be closer to her new boyfriend, but he also joined the Army and was sent to basic training in another state entirely. It was a double whammy to her. At first she thought it so sweet that he would just pick up and leave everything for his mother, but then she thought it as competition between her and another woman. He was such a momma's boy, she grew sick of it. When he went into the Army, it was almost heroic and she was proud of him. Realization didn't set in until he was actually deployed. He joined the Army right after the war with Afghanistan started so as soon as basic training was done, he was sent overseas to the forefront because he was an Army Ranger. She never cried so hard in all her life. She felt as though she lost him before he even left. All she ever did was watch Fox News in case anything was ever said of his platoon. It was an amazement that she didn't fail any of her college classes at that time with how distracted she was.

When he finally returned home, he didn't seem the same. She totally understood – he was at war after all! Who would come home the same? It wasn't due to post-traumatic stress disorder or any other post war syndrome. He was full of life and appreciated all the small things. It was rather impressive. It only made Serena feel more like she was on his back-burner as he played the field and only came back to her if his first choices fell through. She grew tired and hurt by it that the only thing she felt she could do was let him go. It seemed hard on him, but she believed it to be because he no longer had a back-up plan. Maybe that wasn't his case, but she didn't believe him.

They had mutual friends so every now and then she would hear about him, but she hadn't personally communicated with him. When myspace was popular, she found him on there and friend requested him. He accepted, but he was never on. Before he terminated his account, he wrote a message to her saying that it was nothing personal to her, but that he never went on there nor had the time for it so he was deleting his page. He was just someone who would always have a place in her heart for being her first love.

"He is with Nolan." Serena informed. Nolan was someone Mina used to date about the time Serena dated Bryson. They were best buddies so it was only logical that Bryson was in town and wanted to hang out with old friends. _'Why did it have to be this place at this time?_' Serena questioned to herself.

"He is?" Mina was shocked. It had been sometime since she last saw him as well. He was a favorite of her past boyfriends. He ended up leaving to tour the world because he was a professional surfer.

"This must be some sort of reunion or something." Mina guessed.

They both suddenly became aware of their appearances, as if wanting to impress these men. Both were happy that they decided to dress up a bit. Mina doing so to flirt with David and Serena just doing so because Mina did. She didn't want to seem like the odd one dressed down standing next to Mina's beautiful figure. Each made sure to check the other sister out for any loose hair or make-up smear.

Unfortunately for them, this movement of theirs grabbed Nolan's attention. He noticed who they were and gave Bryson a backhand to the arm to draw Bryson's attention to what he was staring at. Bryson's eyes grew wide and his smile turned devilish. They both nodded at each other, excused themselves from their gathering and headed towards the lovely blondes.

Just as Serena and Mina were finishing their approvals of each other and themselves, Bryson and Nolan stopped at their table.

"Hello, ladies! What a wonderful surprise to find the two of you here!" Nolan said with a cocky grin.

"Hey, Nolan! Wow, it's been a long time! How have you been?" Mina said with as much surprise as she could muster. She stood up so she could give him a hug.

"Hi, Serena. I'm happy to have the chance to see you while I am down." Bryson said into her hair as he embraced her.

"Bryson. I'm utterly stunned! I can't believe you're actually here! It's great to see you!" Serena replied back, still hugging him and now almost swaying back and forth.

All were able to physically size one another up. All were each impressed with one another and with a few alcoholic drinks in their systems, a little turned on.

"Please, sit so we can catch up!" Mina suggested as she slid back into her seat, sliding as far back as she could to give Nolan room to sit.

_'Guess she's done with David for the night...'_ Serena thought as she did the same for Bryson.

Each couple was almost in their own little worlds, catching up as if only a week went by for them. Nicolette had appeared again and this time brought another round for everyone. '_So much for not having a hangover in the morning...'_ Serena thought as she started on her third cocktail of the evening. As the night progressed and alcoholic drinks consumed, the couples found themselves acting like real couples. Mina and Nolan were making out at this point and Bryson was kissing Serena's neck and earlobes.

Serena knew this didn't feel all that right, but in the heat of the moment, she didn't care.

"Why don't we finish this at my place?" Mina asked Nolan as she bit her bottom lip.

"Shall we take yours or my car?" Nolan growled.

"How about you drive Mina's car with her, and I take Serena in my car, back to their place?" Bryson propositioned, overhearing the conversation.

"Sounds good to me." Serena concurred. The guys were better with holding their liquor and seemed in a better position to drive than the women did. Besides, they only lived three blocks away.

On the way to the car, Mina and Nolan couldn't keep their hands off one another. Even inside the car, they continued their make-out sessions. Nolan sped off and out the parking garage and onto the street while Bryson and Serena were just coming to his car, holding hands. As they reached the car, Bryson pulled Serena into him, wrapping his arms around her waist and her hands encircling his neck.

"I've missed you – missed this – holding you. You're so beautiful, Serena." He affectionately stated.

"You still know how to give me goosebumps." Serena replied in a daze.

With a smile, he kissed her and pulled away, leading her to the passenger door. Inside the car, he pulled her close again for another long and heated kiss. After putting the car in gear, he put his left hand on the steering wheel and his right hand on Serena's left thigh. She stared at him with a seductive smile, running her fingers over his typical military hair styled cut of a shaved head.

Once home, Serena and Bryson made their way to the double pool deck chair loungers. It was roomy enough for them to cuddle and fondle each other a little. Mina and Nolan were probably in Mina's bedroom already tangled in the sheets. Serena and Bryson didn't do too much talking. Their time spent together was mainly kissing or moaning.

* * *

It was a while later when Serena woke up. It was still pitch black outside, so it couldn't have been morning yet. Thank goodness. Serena would never hear the end of it from Mrs. Shields or ever forgive herself for missing an important consultation with a patient in need or even face Darien again. Darien! Somehow she just felt anguish and guilt. '_What for?_' She wondered. It was then that she felt an arm around her waist and remembered what happened prior to her falling asleep. She must have been drunk if she were falling asleep outside! Her clothes were still on. '_That's a good sign._' She guessed. Her neck felt stiff. Probably from her sleeping position that she must have been in for quite some time. She found her phone under the lounger they were laying on. It digitally read '3:15 AM.' It was a little after midnight when they arrived home. They must have been sleeping for at least an hour. Her alarm wasn't set to go off until five thirty AM. She had to wake Bryson up. He could leave or sleep on the couch, but she needed to get some comfortable sleep. She doubted he would let her sleep much if she woke him up and let him in her bed. Her movement from getting up stirred Bryson from his sleep.

"Serena?" Bryson groggily asked.

"Yes. Bryson, let's go inside. It's chilly out here." That must have been what woke her up. The ocean breeze was sending chills down her body.

"What time is it? I should probably go. I have breakfast planned with some friends."

"It's three in the morning. I have to get up in two hours for work. If you do leave, don't worry about Nolan. Mina can give him a ride when they wake up." She assured him.

He nodded his head. "Sorry that I feel asleep on you. I must have drank more than I thought."

"No worries! I did too." Serena gave him a sweet smile.

"Let me make it up to you and take you to dinner tonight." He said as he stood up to stretch.

Serena could see his toned muscles when he did that. '_Why does he have to look so good?_' She puzzled.

"Let me get back to you because I may need to stay longer at the hospital."

"Okay, let me know when you find out." He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you later, okay?" He said as he let her go and walked towards the gate that led to the driveway.

"I will. Good night." 'Good night? It's early morning!' Serena corrected herself silently. She walked inside and straight to her room. She fully undressed to her panties and snuggled under the covers, falling fast asleep.

* * *

Sorry it took a month for the next chapter! Don't forget to follow the story so you can be notified when Chapter 4 is uploaded! Thanks for reading!

-shimattasan

10.18.12


End file.
